


I'll Try for You

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: Mathias and Lukas getting married.





	

Lukas was scared. He was so damn scared, and he was so damn excited.

"I can't believe it," Tino smiled from beside him. "You look so nice! This suit definitely was the right choice."

Lukas gave a small smile in response. "Thanks."

"Ah, it's just so hocking. I remember when you two first met. You thought he was so annoying. You hated him, really."

"Yeah," Lukas scowled at the memory. "He was really bad. Would not stop saying stupid things."

Emil came into the room, rolling his eyes. "I think the funniest thing about this is how I teased you about marrying him, and you insisted you never would. Now look where we are."

"Oh god," Lukas moaned, "don't remind me!"

Tino chuckled, shaking his head. '"Yeah, but you love him. And now you're getting married."

"Yeah, and you've only known him for, like, half a year."

"When it's right, you know it's right, so shut up, Emil," Lukas defended himself.

"So if I were to say it's right for me to be with Leroy-"

"Shut up, you're still in high school."

Emil scoffed. "Biased much?"

"Oh, come on! He's your older brother, of course he's going to be worried about you!" Tino interrupted.

Emil opened his mouth to argue, but shut it suddenly as they all heard a loud crash from the room next door-Mathias' dressing room.

"Oh, shit!" they could hear Mathias yell. "I did not mean to do that. Let's not tell Lukas."

"Mathias!" Lukas shouted at their shared wall, storming over to it. "What the hell did you do?"

Mathias shrieked. "Berwald, you told him!"

"Mathias, stop messing around and tell me what happened."

"Well... I may or may have not just dropped the vanity mirror onto the floor..."

Lukas stopped, trying to process what Mathias was saying. "You... What?"

"I broke the mirror. By dropping it."

Lukas blinked a few times, shaking his head. "Why were you even picking up the mirror?" Mathias didn't respond, and Lukas could tell he really wasn't going to like the answer. "Mathias."

"It was just impulse. Like, there was no logical explanation besides that. Which, I know is ridiculous, but I've been so nervous that I have zero impulse control. Sorry."

Lukas could feel red forming on his face. "I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to. Just make sure you don't cut yourself, alright?"

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit, so we can, you know, get married." Lukas could hear the smile in his voice, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Alright, now finish getting ready."

"Will do."

Lukas turned around, not even trying to hide his red face or bright smile. "Oh god, I love him so much," he whispered to the others in the room.

"Yeah," Emil agreed, "you do."

/ /

Lukas was sure that nervous and excited could no longer define what he was feeling.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck."

"You and Mathias can do that later. For now you have to go to your own wedding. Which, in a minute, you will be late for."

"Not helping, Emil," Lukas growled. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up rainbows and sparkles any second."

"Don't worry," Tino comforted, placing a hand on his back and rubbing. "You'll be alright. Just go in there and keep your eyes on Mathias. Soon enough you'll forget anyone else is there, promise."

"Right. Of course." He took a deep breath. "Just keep my eyes on Mathias. Thanks, Tino."

"No problem. Now, take one more deep breath and let's go in."

Lukas did as he was told, then nodded to Tino to open the door. He walked in, Tino and Emil right behind him. On the other side of the room, Mathias was coming in from the other doors, Berwald behind him. His smile was bright and directed right towards Lukas, and god, Tino was right. Everything else just seemed to disappear. As if it didn't even matter. Did it even matter if Mathias was there, looking at him like he was the world?

They met at the alter in the middle of the room. "Why hello there, lovely husband of mine."

"I'm not your husband yet," Lukas reminded, causing Mathias to chuckle.

"Fine, fine. I guess I'll have to wait to say that."

"Yup," Lukas confirmed ans the priest started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join these two men, Mathias Kohler and Lukas Bondevik, in union. They have prepared vows for each other. We will have Mathias go first. Mathias."

Mathias took a deep breath, before smiling at Lukas. "Lukas. My love, my prince, my sweetheart, the reason I get up in the morning. Lukas. I love you . A lot. Obviously. I'm marrying you, for goodness sake. And honestly, I'm so glad that I am. I never thought I would be lucky enough to find someone who makes me feel the way that you make me do.

"You give me so much, your time, your smile, your heart. And I feel like I can never give you back anything worth this." Mathias took a deep breath, and Lukas could see tears forming in his eyes. "But as I told you when I proposed, I plan to. I plan to pay back whatever I can for the rest of my life. And I hope you're okay with that, because if you're not I'm gonna do it anyways. Sorry."

Lukas could feel light tears staining his cheeks.

"Lukas, if you could now say your vows."

Lukas nodded, wiping his eyes. "Mathias. I don't know how you expect me to compete with any vow you make, because I'm really bad at being sweet, but I'll try. For you, I'll try. For you, I would try anything. Just like I tried that horrible deep fried cotton candy on our second date. Just like how I tried that horrible amusement park dunking booth on our first month anniversary. Just like I tried being engaged to one of the most oblivious people I know. None of those things have been as bad as I thought. They've been way better, in fact."

Lukas had to pause to take a few calming breaths. "And now, I want to try being married. For you. With you. I want to try for a 'happily ever after.' I want to try for, 'I love you and I won't let you go.' I want to try for, 'fairy tales don't exist, but if they did, we would be one.' I wanna try that all with you. And I promise I'll try my hardest. So I hope that you'll try with me."

After concluding his words and wiping his eyes, Lukas turned to the priest.

"Alright, by the power invested in my, I now pronounce you husbands. You can kiss now." The crowed gave a little laugh at that, before cheering widely when Mathias pulled Lukas in, dipped him, and kissed him.

Tino gave a wolf whistle, laughing, Berwald offered a smile, and Emil rolled his eyes, but Lukas didn't notice. Not when Mathias was so close and they were kissing, and they were married. God, they were married.

Mathias finally pulled away, gasping for breath. "Well hello there, lovely husband of mine."

Lukas laughed. "Well hello there."


End file.
